


What I really feel about you

by Xennic



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, sonegg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic
Summary: Sonic is very confused about his true feelings towards a certain evil genius.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is originally inspired by the amazing fanfic by @theFROGS and another artist, that sadly deleted their work.
> 
> And I hope you will like this new fanfic^^

It was almost two weeks of silence from infamous Dr. Eggman. And it seemed like no one was even wondering where he has gone. Everyone just enjoyed this peace that finally fell on the village. Well, everyone except doctor's greatest arch-nemesis, Sonic the hedgehog. 

For the past few weeks blue hero was restless, since Eggman's sudden disappearance. Doctor was nowhere to be found on the island, his base was empty and even his second secret hideout on the other side of the island was empty as well. This really got Sonic nervous, he didn't even know why. He should have been happy, that Eggman is finally gone, he should just enjoy the safe and simple life on the island... Except that it's completely boring! 

At the first week of Eggman's disappearance Sonic was released, he could finally do everything he wanted without fear that Eggman will attack at any moment, like sleep all day, then run all day, then hang out with his friends at Meh Burger, then sleep some more, than run again, than go to Meh Burger, and on the third day Sonic understood that he is going crazy from this commonness!

On the second week, he tried to convince his friends to go looking after Eggman, but they didn't want to, making some excuses that they are busy and that doctor will eventually show up, like, it's not the first time doctor got missing and after a while, he was always returning with another doomsday device, so Sonic should just relax and enjoy his free time. This calmed down blue hedgehog for a while and he tried to follow this advice, but each new day became more boring than the previous one. 

Eventually, Sonic got on nerves of everyone on the island within a couple of weeks, so his friends decided to plan for him a little vacation on other islands of the Archipelago, to visit some forests and volcanos, some ancient temples and taste new cuisine, basically, to help restless hedgehog let out some steam. 

\----------------------------------------

Sonic and his gang arrived on the first island of their tour early morning, and they spent the rest of the day going around it, tasting native food, even got themselves a little adventure when they disturbed a wild boar in a cave. And the day was very successful! Sonic enjoyed it a lot, he even forgot about this whole Eggman situation and just enjoyed his time with his friends. 

They spent the next few days exploring the islands on the Archipelago when finally they arrived at the last point of destination in their journey. It was a small island with only one place for tourists, an old hotel with two floors and 4 rooms, where they decided to stop for a couple of days. After they booked a room for their gang, Sonic decided to go for a quick run around the island, while others decided to go to the restaurant that was in this place. They agreed to meet up at noon and all together go to the ancient temple on this island. 

The island was indeed small, it took Sonic only five minutes to run it from one side to the other. And since he still had a lot of time to spare, he decided to return from the other coast of the island and just enjoy the view. He rarely did this, always preferring to quickly explore everything and then move to the next thing. But this little trip to the Archipelago made blue blur realize, that there are a lot more wonderful and truly interesting things if you just slow down. So, he went to the beach while enjoying the warm sun and the sound of the ocean. 

The beach sadly quickly ended and became jungle again. But it didn't disturb our hero and he just continued his peacefully walk, though, it was a bit harder in the thicket of the forest, no wonder tour guides didn't recommend going to this part of the island since a lot of people eventually got lost in this jungle. Good thing it wasn't a problem for the blue hero, just a couple of spin dashes and he can already see the beach again! 

Sonic was preparing for the last spin dash when he suddenly heard some voices. He got really curious who could else be in this part of the island and if they needed any help. He slowly started to get closer to the beach not to scare people who might need help, when he suddenly recognized one of the voices... It was none other than Dr. Eggman's! But he seemed not to be alone. Sonic could hear another voice as well, it seemed to belong to a younger male. Sonic's curiosity got better of him and he decided to look closer at what was happening, good thing the foliage provided a good cover so he could spy on doc and his companion unnoticed. 

-So uh, it is a nice weather today, right? -wow, what a lame way to start a conversation with someone, good job doc, Sonic thought to himself. Though he noticed that Eggman's voice seemed to be shaking a bit, and the doctor looked like he was... blushing? Strange.  
-Yes, indeed, it is a lovely weather today to be on a beach today, Ivo.-oh wow, they seemed to be on the first bases with this guy, since everyone refers to Eggman either "doctor" or "Dr. Eggman", even his allies, and hearing someone calling doc by his first name really got Sonic surprised (he even almost forgot that doc has a first name). Who was even this guy that he allowed himself to be so vulgar with egghead?  
-Hehe, yeah... So, how do you like it here, Starline? - Eggman said with the same look on his face that Sonic saw multiple times on Amy's face when they were spending time together, what was even happening?  
-Hm, it's good here, I like the food and people seem to be nice, and this part of the island is just gorgeous!  
-Well, not certainly as gorgeous as you are. -doctor said with a much deepened red shade on his face and a genuine smile.  
-Oh,- was everything Starline managed to say while his face was covered with red, and he tried to look the other way.- Thank you, Ivo, for bringing me here. This past few weeks with you were just wonderful, I never had so much fun in my entire life.- Starline finished while turning his head to Eggman and giving him a genuine smile. 

Wait a minute, those guys were flirting with each other?!! That was weird! Sonic never saw doctor being romantically interested in anyone, heck, Sonic even thought doctor's only love was his robots, but turns out living breathing things got some interest from the mad genius as well. However, if Sonic remembers correctly, Eggman once gave Tails love advice that actually worked, so, it seems like he had some romances in the past. 

It's still was so absurd and Sonic really got a mix of emotions from this revelation. Why was he feeling sad and angry? What did he care about Eggman's personal life? The doc was just annoying doofus who constantly tried and failed to take over their island, and those are the only things he ever felt towards Eggman... Then why did his chest hurt so much? Probably from the disgusting breakfast that he had earlier today. Yeah, that must be it.

Sonic decided to get closer to have a better look at the weird couple in front of him but the bush that he was leaning on gave up under his weight and he rolled from his cover with a loud thud. 

-Sonic! -doctor exclaimed with surprise in his voice.  
-Heh, hi, doc. -Sonic said while trying to stand up and brush off the sand from his fur. He could feel that his face was becoming as red as Knuckles' pelt because he was caught on spying.  
-"Doc"? Who is this, Ivo? -the Starline dude surely was surprised, looking over Sonic with wary eye.  
-Eh, this is, ah...  
-Hi, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, Dr. Eggmans greatest archnemesis!- Sonic exclaimed getting to his "cool guy" pose and giving his trademark smirk.  
-Is this some kind of joke, Ivo? And why did he called you "Dr. Eggman"?  
-What? No! We are, eh, friends! Yeah, this is it, we are friends with Sonic! And oh, we just like calling each other by weird names that's all! - Eggman tried desperately to convince Starline. He was now giving Sonic looks of anger which amused hedgehog a lot.  
\- Hm, I see, Ivo.- jeez, can this guy stop calling Eggman by his name? It just sounds weird, and when did he manage to grab doctor's hand? And why did it made Sonic so pissed?  
\- Heh, "friends"? Well, if you are calling attempts at killing me a part of friendship than yeah, I am your long time "friend". - the last word was said with so much malice that Sonic got even himself by surprise.  
-I-I don't really understand, Ivo, what is this guy talking about? - Starline said while trying to look at the doctor, who was now looking pleading at Sonic, but it was too late.  
-What? He didn't tell you? Your precious "Ivo" is a villain who constantly tries to take over my island with his stupid robots. Gladly I and my friends are always manage to stop him and his lame plans. Heck, he even has a secret base and two lackeys! What, doc, decided to find yourself another toy to torture and ruin his life, huh? Or brainwash him so he could do a dirty job for you? You are just pathetic. - it was too late to stop and Sonic could feel the regret of his words. Starline yanked his hand from doctors and looked at him with disgust.  
-Dr. Eggman huh? I heard about you on my islands, trying to take over the Archipelago to rule it! How could you? Why you lied to me? Wanted to fool me and make me work for you? Or make me your slave to enjoy my suffering? - Starline's voice felt hurt and Sonic could see the devastation on his face, but he didn't felt sorry for the guy. In fact, Sonic was more focused on that they were no longer holding hands, and he felt good about that, for some reason .  
-No! Wait! It's not true, it's-I... Look, yes, I'm indeed Dr. Eggman but I was not trying to fool you or trick you! My feelings for you are genuine! The past couple of weeks with you were just amazing, I never felt so happy with anyone else around me! You bring me the joy of being alive as no one ever did... Starline, please... 

Sonic wasn't really listening. "No one ever did", what was that supposed to mean? And how about all these times when they were with doc alone? And in those moments doc looked so happy just being with Sonic? Just fighting or talking with him? How about this time when doc admitted that he would like to be Sonics friend if they weren't already enemies? Sonic even started to call them frienemies. Did this mean nothing? Was this another trick to make Sonic think that they could be more than just enemies, but an actual friends? At the end of the day, Sonic did enjoy doc's company, and, for the past few weeks, he really got to appreciate what Eggman's presence meant in his life. Argh! Why his chest was hurting again? Was this really a result of a bad meal or, perhaps something else? 

When Sonic finally got from his thoughts he was alone on the beach. No trace of Eggman or Starline. The sun was covered by clouds and it seemed like it will start to rain soon. Sonic needs to go to the hotel, or else he will get soaked. And yet, he couldn't move from the place, he was just blankly staring at the empty spot where Eggman stood. 

Sonic realized that he got dazed off again after large lighting crossed the sky. He finally managed to walk from his place and started moving towards the hotel. Though, he decided to go through the jungle and not the beach. 

At the time Sonic returned to the hotel it was already heavily raining, he could barely see in front of himself. 

When he got to the hotel hall, the gang was already there. 

-Sonic! You finally returned! We were starting to get worried about you!- it was Amy, though her voice echoed in Sonic's ears like she was standing in some tunnel.  
-Sonic? Are you... alright? - it was Tails this time.  
-Yeah, I'm fine... Real bummer we won't be able to go to the temple today, heh? Oh well, will go to the room then, I, eh, tired a bit.

And with that, Sonic left the hall with his concerned friends. 

-What was that?  
-I dunno, Knuckles, but there is definitely something wrong with Sonic.-Amy said with a concerned look on her face.  
-Ah leave him, probably aliens twerked with his brains which made him upset... What?  
Amy and Tails were looking at Sticks with unamused faces, while Knuckles was listening to her very carefully. 

While his friends tried to understand what was going on with him, Sonic was laying in his bed under a blanket, questioning what even happened today and if he did the right thing.


	2. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter!

It has been two months since Sonic encountered Eggman on the beach, and since that day Sonic wasn't himself. When he and the gang returned from the trip, Sonic tried to forget everything that happened on that day and just continue living his life. But it proved to be mot so easy. There was this tiny silent voice in his head that kept repeating to him that he did something wrong, that he shouldn't have said such things about Eggman and ruin his date, but Sonic easily shut this voice and continued on. But soon enough this silent voice became a raging scream in his head. It just kept repeating that Sonic did wrong, that he is a bad guy and a villain in this story, that because of his jealousy he ruined Eggmans date. And Sonic started to agree with it, well, except for the "jealousy" part, because he totally wasn't jealousy that someone else was spending alone time with Eggman and not him. 

Sonic spend this whole time analyzing and re-analyzing what happened that day. At first, he didn't found anything that he did wrong, he just warned the guy, who knows what Eggman was planning on doing with this poor mobian. But he soon started to realize that he was just lying to himself. He was constantly returning to that day and reliving it. He tried to remember everything, how he found them at the beach, how they were speaking with each other, how they were comfortable in each others company, how Eggman looked lovingly at Starline, and how Eggman looked so hurt when Starline learned who he truly was... And it all just got only to one conclusion-Sonic did wrong. Though it still didn't explain why he felt so angry every time he remembered Eggman and this guy together, it just didn't make any sense. Sure, Sonic felt sorry for what he did, and yet, why he was so angry at the same time? It just didn't add up. 

Eggman, on the other hand, seemed to take his time to make new plans. He got himself locked in his base for a week after his returning, but then returned to his villain's antics. At first, Sonic was quite happy that he will be fighting with doctor again and it even seemed like doctor forgot about the ruined date, only soon to be proven wrong. The style of Eggman's attacks changed, now doctor wasn't present in the battlefield, attacks themselves became shorter but more frequent, and, it seemed like, as soon as Sonic appeared on the battlefield all robots automatically focused on him and were completely ignoring everyone else. The attacks became more violent and coordinated themselves, if previously Sonic easily defeated enemy's robots without even thinking too much, now he started to get more bruises and scratches, he even dislocated his shoulder in one of the battles, since robots became more coordinated, making smart formations and traps, and they didn't hold on to put all of their weapons onto Sonic. It just proves that Eggman was still upset and very angry at Sonic, and Sonic started to remember, that, behind this doofus persona that Eggman usually acted, he is a true genius that capable of creating deadly weapons and using them the smart way, and it sure did send a chill down hero's spine. 

All of this thinking got Sonic really tired, he was eating less and sleeping less, he started to have nightmares where he was a bad guy and was hurting everyone. Plus, the constant attacks and fights really put finishing strokes and Sonic started to get hallucinations during the day. 

It didn't go unnoticed by his friends. They first tried to talk to him at the vacation but he just brushed it off. Two months after their returning and the continuous strange behavior by Sonic and Eggman, the gang had no other choice but to confront Sonic and get out the truth. Though, they decided to send only Amy since she was the only one who knew psychology and really trustful that Sonic might open up about what was happening with him. 

The next day after the conversation with her friends, Amy stood outside of Sonic's house, more nervous than usual, she wasn't really sure what to ask. Well, the first thing she should do is at least knock. After a few knocks, she stopped and listened. The windows were covered so it was hard to see if anyone was inside, but Tailes assured her that Sonic would definitely be there. Poor Tails, he got it the hardest, Sonic was like a brother to him and they were always so close, but now Sonic was so distant from everyone else and didn't even want to speak, it really hurt Tails, he even had to move to Amy's house, since Sonic asked to be alone for a while. 

"Sonic! Are you home? "-Amy asked while trying to peek through the closed windows. She tried to knock again but to no vain. She spent two minutes hopelessly knocking. She already turned to return back to her home to tell the gang that she failed, when she suddenly heard a small movement inside. 

" Sonic? I know you are inside! Open up or I'll smash open this door with my hammer"-she screamed while banging on the door-"I'll count to three".

She took her hummer and swung it to the back-"One! Two! Th-"

The door suddenly opened which made Amy take a step back. In the doorframe stood Sonic, well, more like a shadow of his previous self: his eyes were red from sleepless nights, he had big bags under his eyes, his quills were ungroomed and poking at different directions, his bandages and scarf were dirty and he seemed to lose a lot of weight. This sight got Amy by shock, she didn't even notice that she dropped her hummer. 

"Sup, Ames'... How are you doing? " -Sonic asked in a were dry and tired voice.  
"H-hi, Sonic"-she looked at him with sad eyes. Amy never saw Sonic in such a state before. Her heart was aching by just looking at him, no wonder Tails was so depressed, seeing as your brother is suffering and you know you can't do anything about that. -" May I come in? "

Sonic looked at Amy for a minute, thinking whether he should let her in or not. He knew why she was there. But he wasn't sure if she could help him. 

"Sure."- Sonic finally said and moved back to the house. He sat on the couch and looked at Amy intently, expecting her to start talking. 

" Well, Sonic, I think you know why I'm here. You are acting very strange lately and we are worried about you"-Amy paused, expecting Sonic to interrupt her and start objecting, that he is fine and they shouldn't worry, but he was surprisingly silent, waiting for her to finish, -"And I'm here to talk with you and know what happened to you... Please, Sonic, we are so worried about you, please, tell me what's wrong. "

Sonic sat on the couch silently, thinking about what she just said. He didn't want to get his friends involved in his inner battle and he didn't want to tell them about what happened back then at the beach, he was too afraid of what they might think about him. But, these past two months were just torturous to him and he couldn't contain all of his emotions to only himself any longer, he needed help from his friends. But his arrogance still stood in the way. He always acted like a cool guy, like he is on top of the world and he never let his true emotions to show through, as a hero of the Island, he couldn't afford himself to show any weaknesses. But how much can he keep with this charade? Not for long, that's for sure, and he knew this. This is why Amy was here, she wants to help, and she was the only one Sonic trusted enough to open up. So, what is it for him to speak up? To tell her the truth? She won't laugh or judge him. 

"Sonic, please. "  
"... "  
*sigh* "It's... Very difficult to explain", - Sonic started slowly, trying to find correct words-"there is just such turmoil of emotions inside me and I don't really know what to do. "

He stopped, looking at Amy, who was now sitting next to him. He thought she would interrupt him and start asking questions, but she didn't, instead, she nodded her head encouraging Sonic to continue. 

"Remember our vacation? Well, on the last island, when I was returning to the hotel I... met Eggman... and he wasn't alone"

This surprised Amy a bit but gave some shred of explanation to current Sonic behavior. It was probably Eggman who did something to Sonic, but what? Maybe he hypnotized Sonic? Or poisoned? The more Amy thought about it the angrier she got, if Eggman hurt Sonic and this is why he is acting like this she will be sure to "return the favor". She tried to stay calm not to distract Sonic. Plus, if Amy heard right, Eggman wasn't alone when Sonic met him, who was this mysterious second person?

Amy made a calming breath and smiled at Sonic reassuringly so he could continue. But Sonic seemed not to want to. He was hesitant and visibly nervous, seems like he wasn't sure whether he should continue or not. Amy gently placed her hand on Sonic's and smiled at him again. It seemed to relax Sonic and after a brief moment he continued:

-" Well, you see, Eggman and this guy they were, well, it seemed like they were on a...date. “-Sonic said with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

This information surprised Amy. Eggman was on a date!? How? It sounded so bizarre, she never saw Eggman being interested romantically in anyone. She knew he had some experience. When they usually played "fuzzy puppies" together he often asked Amy how her relationship with Sonic was going on. It always weirded her out by how interested Eggman was in their relationship, but he usually gave her really nice advice that actually worked. So, Amy always thought that he had some previous romantic experiences, but hearing it out loud, that Eggman was dating someone, was quite intriguing. She would need to make sure to get some more information out of Eggman when they would play their game next time (though they haven't played for two months now, and despite Amy's attempts to approach Eggman he always turned her down). 

"Wow, that's sure is an interesting thing to hear, hehe. So ah what happened next? What Eggman did? "- Amy looked at Sonic expecting him to continue, but he turned his head away from her refusing to talk. And then, it occurred to Amy, -" Wait a minute...What did YOU do, Sonic? "-She said it in a more strict voice and by Sonics reaction she knew that she got it right. It wasn't Eggman that did something to Sonic, it was the other way around! 

" Sonic, what happened after you found Eggman and his date? "  
"...I uh, ah, let's just say that I kinda ruined it... "- Sonic said while nervously scratching the back of his head. 

.

Amy got a calming breath. Even if she wasn't a close friend to Eggman, she still had respect for him and a weird "fuzzy puppy" relationship. And hearing that Sonic could ruin Eggmans date was infuriating. She never expected that Sonic would do something like this! It was just so mean! 

"You did what? Sonic! Why would you do this? I know you don't like Eggman much, but ruining his date? It's just not like you! It's so..."  
"I know. "- Sonic said in a silent voice. Amy stopped her raging speech and looked at Sonic. He looked so devastated. He probably felt guilty about what he did and Amy's rage didn't help the situation. 

"*sigh* Sorry that I raged up. Please, tell me what happened. "- Amy took Sonic's hand in her own and lightly squeezed it. Sonic looked at her and saw compassion in her eyes. Even if Amy was a bit hot-tempered she still was a good listener and she still knew how to help. Sonic was certain that after what he will say to Amy, she won't change her opinion about him and she will help. 

*sigh* " When I saw Eggman and this other guy, I.. I don't really sure what got to me, I just got so angry and spoke too much... I told this guy the truth about Eggman even though, Eggman tried to stop me... I thought I was doing the right thing, but deep down I knew that I was wrong"  
"Well, you warned this guy about Eggman, we are not sure in what evil scheme he could have used him"- Amy said with reassurance in her voice.  
" That's the thing, Amy. He wouldn't use him in any-"  
"We are not sure about that! "  
"Amy! You should have seen how Eggman looked at this guy! I never saw him look like this! He doesn't look at anything with such eyes, even on his most perfect creations. There was so much... Love in his eyes... He looked so happy"- Sonic said while lowering his gaze at the floor. " He never looks like that when I'm around" Sonic suddenly thought to himself- "And I completely ruined it. Even when Eggman was looking at me pleadingly I didn't stop. "

Amy didn't know what to answer. She was surprised that Sonic is so sad that he ruined Eggman's date. It just wasn't like him! He always made fun of Eggman and never took him seriously and suddenly he is so concerned about Eggmans love life. He never even that concerned about THEIR love life, Amy wasn't even sure if there was any love between them at all. She obviously was in love with Sonic, and he seemed to answer her with reciprocity, but when she tried to be more serious with their relationship he just backs off, and it's always confusing Amy, is Sonic really in love with her or is he just playing? 

*sigh* "Sonic, you should just apologize to Eggman. You hurt his feelings and now it's eating you alive. If you won't do this, you might end up really badly. "  
"...."  
"You don't need to do it right now, first, you need to take yourself together and look presentable. I will help you with the initial apology and what to say. This is your only solution. "

This was the problem. Sonic knew he needed to apologize, but he didn't want to do it! He felt guilty but at the same time relieved that he broke up Eggman and this guy. Argh, why was he even feeling it? That's the question he couldn't answer, he felt so enraged when he saw Eggman being with someone, and then relieved that they broke up. Why? Aaaah, it was too confusing, he will think about it later. What most important right now is that Amy is right, he needs to take himself together and stop sulking. He is Sonic the hedgehog after all! Hero of the Island and blue blur himself! 

"Yeah, you are right, Amy, I need to take myself together. Can you come again in three days and we will try to think about the, eh, apology?"- Sonic said in a more bright voice while smiling at Amy.  
" Sure! I will come again on Tuesday. But, before you apologize to Eggman, you need to apologize to someone else first. "- Amy said, why looking at Sonic.  
" Yeah, you are right! "

"And Amy!"-Amy was already opening the front door when Sonic suddenly called her-" Thank you, for everything. "  
"You are welcome. This is what friends are needed after all"-she said with a smile while walking through the door.-" See you in thee days! Bye. "  
"Bye."

The door closed and Sonic was left alone in the room. He was glad he talked with Amy, she always gets the seed of rationality in his chaotic life and he was thankful for that. 

Well, no time to sit and relax, he needs to get back to a normal state before he will face the most difficult challenge in his life-apologizing to his mortal enemy, which currently wants to kill him... This sure will be fun.


	3. Telling the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally spilled!

Well, getting back in shape didn't take Sonic long, thanks to his fast metabolism and the ability to take energy from the environment (though, he never understood how he is even managing to do so, but oh well). 

After promised three days of getting back to normal Sonic went to Amy's house to talk with Tails and his friends. 

The conversation started rough. Of course, his friends were asking him different questions, but thanks to Amy he managed to talk with them without telling all the truth. He felt really good after that, and especially after apologizing to Tails. They probably stood a whole minute just hugging each other and even though Sonic never really liked to hug, because, he is too "cool" for that, he really enjoyed it this time. His brother always made him feel good and now it was his turn to return the favor. 

After the much-needed talk with his friends, Sonic, in the company of Amy went to his house to work on his apology. Well, not really an apology but at the fact that Sonic needs to apologize to Eggman. Amy tried to encourage him to do so, even wrote the text of the apology so Sonic could refer to it. But it's not that easy to get past the pride the size of an island. Sonic still didn't feel 100% guilty. He still kept repeating that he just saved the guy and not was too jealous that someone else was spending lone time with Eggman except him. But he couldn't tell about this to Amy, what would she think? Sonic never told his friends that he actually enjoyed spending time with Eggman (they would totally think that he got brainwashed). He secretly liked battles with him, he liked when the man was creating some goofy situations around them and he loved this short moment with the doctor, when they were alone and they could talk with each other as friends, he loved when the doctor looked at him with admiration with his beautiful blue eyes that were shamefully covered by the dark shades, when evil scientist smiled at him his most cheeky grin and when they got so close that their fingers were brushing, and then... 

"Sonic! Are even listening to me? And why are you blushing? "

Sonic was staring at Amy dumbfounded, he didn't notice that he dazed off, but he could definitely feel the heat radiating from his face. 

"Oh ah, yeah, Ame's, good plan! Will definitely follow it and everything will be as perfect as before, hahaha"- Sonic tried to play his cool guy cart again and convince Amy that he was actually listening, but she didn't buy it, though she preferred to not question Sonic's weird reaction thinking that it was just nervousness. 

"Rrrright. Khm, as I was saying, Eggman won't probably let you get close to him or his base, so we will need to distract him so you could go inside "  
"And how are we gonna do that? He doesn't allow anyone near his base and we can't ask the rest of the gang or else I'll need to tell them what actually happened between me and Eggman, which I don't want to do"

"Well, I have an idea, so don't worry. You better memorize the apology so you would have something to rely on. But remember, the true apology should come from your heart. If you won't be honest with your words, then you won't be able to apologize"  


Sonic suddenly felt a light touch to his hand. It was Amy giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at her appreciating what she was doing for him. 

" You know after you will sort everything out with Eggman, maybe... Maybe we could go on a picnic or something.. You know, to celebrate and stuff, hahaha"- Amy's face started to cover in red and she tried to hide it by pretending that she is interested in a book on the table.  
"Sounds good to me! We should call guys too! I bet they would love some of your delicious cupcakes! "  
"What? No! I meant just like two of us and, aaah,... Yeah, I- we should invite others too"- Amy agreed in defeat.  
" Well, I think you should go now, I want to eh rehearse the apology and stuff.. "  
"Yeah, you right. See you tomorrow then, Sonic!"  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow Amy! And thank you again"

When Sonic closed the door after Amy he returned to the table where the apology was laying. Thanks to Amy, Tails was staying at her house for a couple more days until everything between him and Eggman would resolve. 

Sonic tried to read the text for the twelfth time but he just couldn't. Why did Amy have to ask about a picnic? It was so obvious she wanted to go on a date with him but he just wasn't ready for that. Sonic doubted he would be ready for any kind of dates in the near time. All of this past experience just turned off all of his desire for any romance. 

Oh well, it's useless to try and remember anything now, since his head was starting to float with different thoughts again. It's better to take a quick run to get some fresh air and clean his mind. 

\----------------------

Okay, why was he standing in front of the base of his arch-nemesis again? Oh yeah, because he wanted to go for a "quick run" but didn't notice how he got lost in his thoughts again and his legs automatically got him there. Great. Well, since the sirens didn' went off as soon as he got on the Eggman's territory it meant that Sonic still had time to turn around and silently walk ... 

" What are you doing here, hedgehog?"- sounded angry voice from the dynamics. And, by the sound of it, the doctor definitely was not happy to see a certain blue hero in front of his doors. 

"Oh eh, hi Eggman! How's life?" - Sonic asked in a surprisingly high voice. 

"How is life, huh? I think you know how my life is! You had enough of a nose in it! Now leave or from the fastest thing alive you will become the crispiest thing alive! Counting till three, one-two-! "  
"Wait! Hold on, Eggman! I'm not here to humiliate you or something like this! I'm here for, I... Eh, I'm for... "  
"Speak it out, hedgehog! I didn't get all day for your mumbles"  
"I.. I.. "- Sonic desperately tried to say " I'm here to apologize", but his pride just stood in the way! He still wasn't convinced that he was wrong so he didn't need to apologize for anything! But it was not true, and Sonic knew it. Even now he could hear the sadness in Eggmans voice, and it really hurt him, that he betrayed the person that he actually deep down cared about.  
"I here to ...apologize. I'm sorry for ruining your date"- Sonic lowered his head in defeat, expecting a hard blow at any moment. But nothing happened. There was a long silent pause until Sonic heard a long sigh from the dynamic.  
" Come in. "

The doors suddenly opened revealing a white insides of the base. Sonic wanted to take a step inside but it felt like his legs were glued to the ground. He tried to move them but with no use. 

After some time, Sonic finally got enough courage to step inside. After he walked through the doors they suddenly closed. Sonic wad sure Eggman was watching him from the numerous cameras installed in the base, and he probably caught on the nervousness of Sonic. 

But now blue blur needed as cool head as possible, he shouldn't allow his emotions to take over him. What was Amy's apology again? Sonic desperately tried to remember it but he just couldn't, despite that he read it like twelve times. It seemed like it just flew from his mind. Great. Now he will need to think with his own head to say some genuine apology to the guy who wants to fry him to the crisps, and while in normal circumstances this wouldn't be a problem for Sonic, since thanks to his speed he could think a lot faster than others, now it was a huge problem! He was so nervous that his legs bent each time he stepped on them, his palms were sweating and his throat went absolutely dry, he wasn't even sure if he still could speak, let alone think about anything. 

He was getting closer and closer to the control room, where Eggman was probably in. He met Orbot and Cubot on the way in, but they gave him some despised looks and float the other way. Seems like Eggman told them about what happened during his vacation, and, despite that they were just Eggman's servants, they still cared for him with their artificial souls. And knowing that literal robots despise you for what you did, made Sonic even more uncomfortable with this situation. 

At last, he arrived at the doors leading to the control room. Sonic made a deep breath to calm his rushing nerves, damn, he wasn't THAT nervous even when he first fought with Eggman all those years ago. 

It's now or never. It's better to meet your fears quickly than constantly run from them (though, the second option looked more appealing to Sonic right now). Plus, what Eggman could do to him? Unleash his robots? Well, Sonic fought with them numerous times so it wasn't a problem. Trap him? His friends will see him missing and they will get to his rescue. Being eternally disappointed in the only living thing that he considered as a friend? Okay, that would actually hurt. 

"Took you long enough to get here, hedgehog."  
"Ah! "- Eggman stood in the doorway looking at Sonic questioningly and it took Sonic by surprise, he even ran to the opposite wall of the hallway, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go in his nemesis hideout without telling anyone and thinking everything through. Maybe he could just turn around and run away as fast as he could? No, what kind of hero he would be? He will be a coward. And Sonic the hedgehog ain't no coward! 

"So, you wanted to apologize, hedgehog? Then do it now or perish forever! "  
Wow, so dramatic, Sonic thought to himself, but it's just how the doctor is, overly dramatic about the simplest things, and Sonic actually liked it about the doctor. Though, Sonic noticed that Eggman didn't call him even once by his name, and it actually hurt. 

"Yeah, I-I am... Can we, maybe go to the room, I don't think doing it in a hallway will be a good thing"  
"At least some wise words from you, hedgehog"

They walked in complete silence and at a respectable distance from each other until they entered the living room. 

"Well, I'm waiting"- Eggman was now sitting on the sofa with crossed legs and arms, and was drilling a hole in Sonic's head with his gaze.

Oh boy, Sonic sure was super nervous! He faced Eggman numerous times, he knows what he capable of doing, but Sonic always knew that Eggman would never cross the line... but now, he wasn't so sure about that. 

He should calm down, fear is not a good help. Just make a deep breath and tell everything you think... 

"I.. I'm sorry... For what I did, it was wrong of me doing so and... "  
"Wrong is a nice word to put it. Your behavior was absolutely disgusting!"  
"Look, man, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just tried to help this guy! I didn't know you were dating! "- uh-oh, this wasn't good. Sonic knew exactly that they were dating, he didn't want to help the guy, and he knew it! Now, he needs to calm down and tell the truth.  
" Bah, I don't believe even one of your words hedgehog! You were spying on us, you saw I mean no harm to Starline! If you still not convinced, I have... had genuine feelings for him! I was even ready to give up my villainy just to be with him! But you ruined everything because... I don't even know why! I know you hate me, but I never meant any harm to you or your friends, and I thought you understood it. I thought we were, how you called us? Frienemies? I thought you had respect for me as much as I have for you, but I was wrong. Seems like you hate me more than I thought!"-Eggman exclaimed fully enraged. He stood up from his seat and got closer to Sonic to look him in the eyes. Sonic saw the hurt in doctor's eyes, and he knew that what Eggman was saying is true and genuine. He wasn't just hurt that his date was ruined, he was also hurt that the person, that he considered as close as a friend stabbed him in the back. This is what Sonic didn't think through. He was so focused on hating this other guy that he completely ignored Eggmans feelings.  
"Hate you? What? No! I don't hate you! I never did! I-I don't know what came over me! I just felt so.. so"  
"What? What did you feel? The desire to humiliate me? To make me desperate?! "  
"No! I didn't mean that! I-"  
"Stop your nonsense hedgehog! I've heard enough! You are not sorry for what you did. You followed your egoistic will and now you are here!"  
"Just let me finish! I am honest with you! There is just such turmoil of emotions inside me! Yes, you are right, I followed my egoistic will, but I don't know why I just got so angry when I saw you with this guy!"  
"Angry? But why? "  
"I'm telling you, I don't know! "  
"You know damn well why! Speak up! "  
"No, I... I"  
"Tell me why you did it, Sonic?! "  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, MORON! "

Eggman didn't even finish blinking when Sonic was already gone. What was that? Did he hear it right? Or was it just his imagination? 

He stood in the middle of the living room for some minutes until Orbot and Cubot came in to ask if everything was alright. Eggman dismissed them reassuring them that he was fine, and went to the control room to make sure Sonic wasn't in the base. The footage from 15 minutes earlier showed him and blue blur in the living room shouting at each other when suddenly Sonic was gone and Egbman stood puzzled all alone. He then changed to the outdoor camera showing mane entrance and, as he expected Sonic run past the door and away from his territory. 

This was a crazy past hour and Eggman sure needed to have some drink and think about what happened today and if he heard Sonic right.


	4. Thinking through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Eggman process what happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to make cursive text?
> 
> Also, how to remove the endnote? it just keeps repeating the same end note, it's so annoying X)

His heart was rushing, his breath was stopping, he never ran so fast in his life. He didn't see anything in front of his eyes, he just ran, somewhere far away. 

Eventually, Sonic stopped in front of a giant cliff, nowhere else to run. He made a deep breath to calm his rushing heart and fell on his back. This was crazy, did he just really said that? That he loves Eggman? No! Nononono! He didn't! Like, he wasn't even into guys! Sure, he always found Knuckles quite attractive, with his big muscular frame, and Shadow made him feel some tingly feeling in his stomach once or twice, but still. What about Amy? He liked her, and she shared same mutual feelings towards him. But, was the "like" everything he felt towards her? He enjoyed spending time with Amy, but it never went past any glances and smiles towards each other. And, to be honest, he didn't really want anything more. He wasn't really into a romance with all those dates, holding hands, sweet-talking to each other, and k-kissing. At least, this is what he felt when he was going out with Amy. When he was with Knuckles or Shadow, on the other hand, he felt a sudden rush of emotions! He just wanted to talk non-stop, get on the nerves, joke about everything, and get physical with them in sparring... Okay, maybe he enjoyed guys' company more than girls', but still, why Eggman? Why not Knuckles or Shadow? Why, from all the people on the island, it must be HIM?! 

He didn't know. But He always secretly enjoyed Eggman's company, it was always fun and exciting to fight with the doctor's robots, even if he pretended that he was bored or annoyed. He liked doctor himself quite a bit, he liked Eggmans goofy personality and somewhat childishness. Maybe doc wasn't all that attractive like Knuckles or Shadow, but his personality sure lured hedgehog to him. Besides, under that goofy persona layed an actual genius that was capable of creating deadly devices, for Eggman it was all as much of a play as it was for Sonic. If the doctor really wanted to take over the island, he could easily do this in no time, and that, perhaps, what really attracted Sonic to the madman, his power, his genius, his danger. Sonic could feel the hotness started spreading on his body from that last thought, and he felt ashamed for his thoughts. 

Dammit! He really was into Eggman! Well, at least that answered why he was so angry when he thought about doc's date, he was just simply jealous. Awesome, the great hero of the archipelago fell for his enemy and felt jealous. If anyone else would discover that he would be laughing stock for the whole archipelago. Yay. 

He covered his face with his hands. Argh! His head was starting to hurt from all of those thoughts. Why was this even happening? Their frienemy relationship was perfectly fine before, why did he need to develop those stupid feelings for his archnemesis? And not only that but he freaking shouted it to Eggman? Oh no. He told Eggman! Nononono! Did doc hear? What will he think about all of that? What if his feelings are not the same? What if he will tell everyone on the island! Then sonic will definitely be a laughing stock for the rest of his life! 

Sonics mind was rushing, thoughts changing each other faster than he could run, he started hyperventilating. Okay, calm down, nothing happened yet. He was just making assumptions before anything even happened. Calm down. Breathe. 

Sonic made a deep breath and removed hands from his face. Apon his eyes he saw a beautiful night sky with thousands of sparkling stars. Oh how he wished he could be upon those stars right now, because, he knew his feelings for Eggman were genuine, they always were, he just always tried to escape from them, to deny them, but now, everything was spelled, no way back. But still, there was this little fear, that his feelings would end up unrequited or worse, would be used against him. After all, what he did to Eggman was still unforgivable, and now doc knew why he did it, just a stupid young hedgehog who felt jealous of him. So stupid. 

Sonic got up and started moving in the direction of his house. His mind was so tired and shocked, he really needed to rest until he woud think about what to do next.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
On the other side of the island, infamous dr. Eggman was finishing his 2nd bottle of alcohol. 

-Another one!  
-But, doctor...  
-I said another one!  
-Maybe if you'd explain what happened between you and Sonic we could offer our help more than just bringing bottles of alcohol. 

Eggman looked at both of his lackeys with annoyance. 

-*sighn* understood.

Eggman watched as his lackeys left the living room and threw hands in the air. Explain what happened? He had no clue what just happened! They were standing with Sonic in the living room, shouting at each other, then Sonic said something and disappeared. And he wasn't even sure he heard it right. Was it "I love you moron"? No, definitely not, he must have misheard. This hedgehog definitely couldn't have any feelings for him, it just wasn't possible! First of all, Sonic was attracted to girls, he was dating Amy and at some point was dating Perci. Second of all, even if sonic was attracted to guys, then he would definitely choose someone like Shadow or Knuckles. Third of all, Sonic always made fun of him and his creations! He was always calling him names and looked so bored even when he presented his most genius creations. Nothing that he did earn even the simplest awe from the hedgehog. Not that he ever tried to impress him or anything. 

But, come to think of it, when they stayed alone with Sonic or needed to work together hedgehog acted differently than usual. He wasn't using any nicknames on him or made fun of him, he acted more mature and his voice also seemed to change a little bit. And also, it was quite often that they accidentally hugged once in a while, and it wasn't that bad, not at all, he could even often feel hedgehog leaning in the hug and taking a bit too long to part. 

Okay, maybe hedgehog indeed had a crush on him. It actually would explain why he ruined his date. The almighty hero was jealous. And it made the doctor even more infuriated with a hedgehog. No jealousy is an excuse to ruin the life of the person you love! It was a selfish move from the hedgehog's side and instead of calmly talking about everything in private he made him look like a fool in from of the Starline! He didn't even have the courage to tell everything to him afterward. He just randomly appeared in front of his doors and shouted at him, calling him a moron like it was HIS mistake, not Sonic's! 

Okay, he needed to calm down. Maybe Sonic indeed didn't mean to hurt the doctor. Hedgehog is probably confused about his feelings as much as the doctor is. No wonder, he is supposed to be the cool guy who dates hot girls but he actually in love with a middle-aged dude who happens to be his enemy. Or maybe it's all just a game or some sick joke from Sonic. No, probably not, as much as Eggman hated Sonic at the moment, he knew that hedgehog would never play dirty like that. 

Even if hedgehog's feelings were sincere what about him? What did he feel towards Sonic? Well, for once, annoyance. The hedgehog was already pretty insufferable, and a headache. But he also respected him. Even if they got different points on life, the doctor still respected Sonic. He liked hedgehog's stubbornness and steel will. Despite his chill appearance and cool-guy attitude, there was a huge fire in the hedgehog's eyes. Plus, he was not bad looking. Not a mister universe, of course, but hedgehog still got the looks. And he was more mature now, he was 23 after all, not an annoying teen anymore.

Even if the doctor felt all of that towards Sonic, he still couldn't say he felt the same that hedgehog did. It just didn't work that way. You can't say to someone you love them and expect to hear the same from the person immediately. It takes time to build such trust and understanding of each other, to be so comfortable with each other's company so you could move on to the next step. 

Though, With Starline it was quick, they just spent a couple of days together, and it kinda clicked between them. Come to think of it, what would have happened between him and Starline if Sonic didn't interrupt them? They would have probably ended up together, the doctor would give up taking over the archipelago and they would live happily ever after... Very long, boring happily ever after.  
Who was he fooling? He would have got bored from such mundane life after a month and would have just broken Starline's heart and return to his previous evil deeds. It still didn't mean what Sonic did was okay, Eggman was still hurt. 

It was just too complicated. He needed to rest and sleep everything through, maybe tomorrow he would think of something. 

-Your beverage, sir.  
-Return it back and prepare my bed, I'm going to sleep.

Orbot blinked in surprise silencing his cube-shaped friend from asking a stupid question, but eventually responded: "as you wish, sir". And both lackeys left the living room. 

Eggman sat on the couch for another couple of minutes, just blankly staring at the wall. He finally moved to the bathroom to prepare for his sleep. 

As soon as the doctor's head touched the pillows he was deep in sleep, alcohol helping to remove any thoughts. He just hoped tomorrow he will eventually find the answers to questions that this stupid hedgehog evoked in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo if you liked this story^^  
> If you spot any grammar mistakes or have any suggestions, feel free to write them in the comments!


End file.
